1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an ultra-wideband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna, such as a monopole antenna or a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA), which is applicable to a wireless personal area network (WPAN) and which is operable in a Bluetooth frequency range from 2402 MHz to 2480 MHz and an ultra-wideband (UWB) Band I frequency range from 3168 MHz to 4752 MHz, is well known in the art.
The aforementioned conventional antenna is disadvantageous in that it deviates easily from the Bluetooth and the UWB Band I frequency ranges even with a small inaccuracy in the positioning thereof on a circuit board, which may occur during installation thereof on the circuit board.